Forgive me?
by Anonymous Crazy Girl
Summary: Sometimes they both mess up but in the end their strong love for each other brings them close again.


**_This project was acactually based on a fanart from DeviantArt. Basically, that's the background story of this fanart (cover of this "book") created by stalinda. It's already 2:30 a.m. here and managed to finish this despite the fact that my best friend was spamming shit on instagram XD. So, I'm just going to let you enjoy this._**

* * *

Sometimes, the Void seems to be far more preferable than public events in Piltover, Vi can assure you for that.

How much she hated those events! They were such waste of her precious time; she would stand for hours around people she had never even seen before and receive their glares of disgust and hate all the time. Hell, she could swear the Void was far more hospitable than those upercity pigs!

But she couldn't really avoid them due to her position in the Police as Piltover's enforcer. Not like anyone want her around, no, just keeping the formalities and that was all. As if Vi gave a damn. And once again, she was trapped in another event like this because of those «formalities». Or maybe because she didn't want to break her promise to a certain someone who made those events less insufferable.

Vi was standing in the corner of a large hall in the middle of a massive mansion, dressed formally in a white shirt and trousers, accompanied also by a white pair of shoes and a black tie with a glass of Demacian champagne in hand, trying not to die from boredom. Her attire seemed so simple in front of all those brand, expensive dresses the ladies wore but for her it was the perfect summer, formal dressing.

Vi couldn't tell for how long she had been standing there alone but it certainly was for a long time now. She had changed a couple of glasses from the waiters that moved around the crowd with trays full of glasses of champagne so it was a couple of hours. Slowly, the boredom combined with the lack of company was getting the best out of her. She knew she shouldn't have come here, the event itself let her completely disinterested.

The event was held as celebration of the re-election of Harold Fitzwilliam, one of the most important politicians in Piltover and if it hadn't been for Caitlyn, Vi wouldn't even set a foot in the Fitzwilliam mansion but how could she let the sherrif of Piltover who also happened to be Harold Fitzwilliam's daughter go there alone? In all honesty, Caitlyn could easily go to this ball with whoever she wished but apparently she wished to go with Vi so the enforcer couldn't just say no to her.

But now she was slightly regretting it because as soon as they arrived at Caitlyn's family home, she was soon dragged away by her father. Vi was suspecting that this was his new strategy of finding a possible love interest for his daughter, as Caitlyn was supposedly «of marriage age», as Vi had caught Harold saying to one of his fellow colleagues. She couldn't suppress a scowl. Caitlyn had a serious love interest, thank you very much, who was now abandoned in their loneliness despite of Caitlyn's best efforts.

Since they arrived, Vi noticed how Harold tended to talk with men around Caitlyn's age and moving around with his daughter as if she was a sort of prize, annoying the pinkette more but there was nothing she could do. Feeling more sorrow than ever, she hid in her corner and got herself busy being moody at everything and everyone. Who wouldn't be if they had stolen their girlfriend away anyways?

Vi was occasionally trying to detect Caitlyn among the crowd but it was almost impossible to do so with so many people around. She could caught a glimpse of the sherrif's white dress every once in a while but couldn't really make an eye contact, not until her and Harold appearared out of nowhere, talking with the mayor. Vi almost forgot why she was mad. Caitlyn looked so beautiful in that simple strapless dress that intoned her curves, she looked as if she had jumped out of a fairytale. Suddenly, Caitlyn's gaze left the mayor and met Vi, giving her girlfriend an imperceptible smile and quickly her eyes returned back to the mayor but the enforcer was sure she saw it, making her grin like an idiot.

Aside that however, she didn't have any other sort of contact with Caitlyn for the rest of the night. She was so lonely, she even wished Jayce would come and annoy her with his flirtatious manners but her wishes weren't going to be granted anytime soon. Vi kept looking around only to find fake smiles all around her and people hidding behind their masks. So many lies... It was suffocating. Vi felt as if she couldn't breathe; she needed some fresh air. Abandoning her quiet corner, she began walking around the crowd, trying to avoid their gazes and ignore their fake laughs. A waiter passed by her and unconsciously left her glass on his tray. Vi scanned the room, trying to find an exit from this fake world. She finally spotted the large French doors at the other side of the room and without loosing any more time, she rushed there.

With the first step she made in the balcony, she felt her lungs filling in fresh air again and she let out a breath she didn't know she held. She stopped in front of the railing and placed her arms on it, letting the soft breezing hit her face. It was refreshing really. Her thoughts started getting back to an order as she starred at the lights that represented the so called City of Progress, which wasn't so advanced as it came to certain things, Vi thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the clicking of heels on tiles. She turned around, hoping to see Caitlyn and her heart skipped a beat but immediately realized that the woman standing before her wasn't the sherrif, even though they shared a lot of resemblance. In front of her stood Elizabeth Fitzwilliam, Caitlyn's mother and one of the best hexetech mechanics in Piltover in her formal red dress.

Vi gulped. She didn't know what she was supposed to say to her or do. The temperature suddenly soared up and she started sweating.

"Well, well, well..." spoke Mrs Fitzwilliam with the characteristic upercity accent that she shared with her daughter "If this isn't the infamous enforcer of Piltover"

"Mrs F-Fitzwilliam" Vi said with a smile, trying not to sound so nervous but failing miserably "Congratulations f-for your husband being re-elected"

"Why thank you Victoria , isn't that correct?" Mrs Fitzwilliam asked

"Actually, the name's just Vi" the enforcer corrected, trying not to sound rude.

Mrs Fitzwilliam raised a brow "Right. As I was saying, Harold is a hardworking man and always receives what he deserves, unlike some people"

Vi remained silent as she wasn't really sure how she should respond to that. Mrs Fitzwilliam noticed her awkwardness and proceeded on talking, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"So anyhow... I saw you and my daughter coming together tonight. How come? I thought she was coming with Jayce...?"

Vi scratched the back of her neck, showing her nervousness "Well, as her girlfriend I had to accompany her, didn't I? I mean, that's the right thing to do"

Mrs Fitzwilliam seemed to be caught a little bit of guard for a split second however, when she spoke her voice didn't show so.

"I guess... Oh I think Harold is looking for me" she said and Vi was sure she was lying but she couldn't care less "It was nice talking to you Vicky..."

"Vi"

"Yeah, whatever" Mrs Fitzwilliam shook her head as if she was trying to shove a fly away

Vi nodded and Mrs Fitzwilliam turned on her heels, leaving the enforcer finally alone. Vi let a big sigh escape her mouth as she ran a hand over her moistened face. God dammit! This was so damn akward. She hadn't been this nervous is ages. She placed her arms on the railing again and starred up at the stars, getting lost in thought.

Not very long after, she heard someone approaching her again and was terrified for a moment that this was Mrs Fitzwilliam again however when she turned around to see who it was, it felt as if a weight was lifted off her heart. Caitlyn was coming towards her and Vi couldn't help but admire her beauty again. But as she came closer, the enforcer noticed the frown on the sherrif's lips; she was furious.

Vi tried to recall what she had probably done the last few hours that would upset her girlfriend but before she even had the chance to remember anything, Caitlyn grabbed her ear and pulled her in the shadows.

"Ouch! What the hell cupcake!" Vi growled as she tried to escape the brunette's grip. Caitlyn let go off Vi's ear and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What did you tell my mother?" the sherrif demanded

"What did I tell your mother?" Vi repeated, rubbing her ear.

"You told her about our relationship!" Caitlyn screetched "You're unbelievable! I asked you one simple thing, not to tell anyone about us for the time being! What in Valoran didn't you understand?"

"I didn't know your parents were «anyone»" Vi shot back "Besides, I thought they already knew about it!"

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" Caitlyn hissed "Of course they didn't, idiot! Do you know in how much trouble I got once she found out?"

"Oh now I see clearly" it was Vi's turn to cross her arms "You are ashamed of dating me, am I right? That's why you didn't tell your parents in the first place"

Caitlyn's expression softened a little "No! It's not that, of course I'm not, fool! It's just... Argh, how do I say this?" she growled, rubbing her forehead "Vi, I'm... just trying to protect you"

"From you parents? Do you listen to what you say Caitlyn?" Vi exclaimed furiously

"Keep it down, will you? And yes, from my parents. You have no idea what they are capable of and how overprotective they can be. Imagine how they would react if they knew I'm dating my partner who also happens to be an ex-criminal. Sounds bad. They don't have you in high appreciation"

"Yeah, I noticed that" Vi growled "I've been noticing the entire night since I had nothing else to do"

Caitlyn raised a brow "How this came now?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe just like endorphin!" Vi said sarcastically and then returned to being serious "As if it isn't enough you abandoned me for the rest of the night, now you want to put the blame for what happened with your mother to me! You know what? If that's someone's fault, then it's yours!" she said angrily, pointing a finger at the sherrif who seemed to be offended.

"My fault? How is this mess my fault?"

"If you had told me in advance that your parents didn't know" Vi stated matter-of-factly "Then maybe they wouldn't find out out of nowhere!"

Caitlyn opened her mouth to give her a reply but stopped, probably because she realized Vi was right.

"And as if it wasn't enough that you left me alone for the entire ball, you come to me and instead of asking if I'm OK or whatever, you just start scolding at me and throwing insults at me!" Vi continued, the anger boiling in her veins

"You know I couldn't do anything!" Caitlyn said, raising her voice while tears started forming in her eyes "I tried to come check on you, I really did but my father wouldn't give me a damn break, you saw that! And as for the scolding part, what was I supposed to do? You messed it up while my only purpose was to keep you safe!"

"If I had known, I wouldn't have told her!" Vi shouted "For once, stop trying to put all the blame on me, Ms Perfect!"

Caitlyn remained silent, looking up at Vi's eyes with her own teary ones.

"I only came to this shit because of you" Vi said, dropping her voice in a whisper "And what did I get? Oh wait. I got ignored all the night and then got shouted at for something that clearly wasn't my fault!"

"I... Vi!" Caitlyn choked

"Don't say anything please" Vi begged "Just fucking leave me alone. It's so easy for you" she said, turning her back to the sherrif and walking away.

"Vi!" Caitlyn called but Vi was determined not to look back, even though it was heart breaking to hear Caitlyn's voice break in regret. She walked away as fast as she could, trying to ignore Caitlyn's desperate calls. She entered again the huge hall only to meet again the same fake people with their masks. She needed to use the restroom immediately. She asked a waiter and he pointed at the far side of the hall. She thanked him and proceeded on making her way through the crowd.

As she slithered in and pushed away, she failed to notice a man in a white tuxedo.

"In a hurry much, huh?" Jayce laughed as he stood in front of her.

"Get out of my way Jayce" Vi growled

"Oh easy there" Jayce said "I didn't even had the chance to flirt with you and you're already pissed at me? That's an entire new level of hatred"

Vi wasn't having any of this. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her face so he could see better her angry expression "If you value your clothes and don't want them to get dirty with blood then get out of my way!" she spatted at his face. The Defender of Tommorow managed to escape her grip and move aside, clearly terrified. Without another word, Vi resumed on walking, leaving Jayce behind it scratch his head in curiosity.

Finally she reached the restroom and slammed the door behind her. She stood in front of the tap, trying to concentrate on breathing. She took slow and deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She opened the tap and splited a lot of water on her face and then looked up at herself in the mirror.

She wasn't guilty of how she treated Jayce, not at all; she could do that anytime again. She felt guilty for the way she spoke to Caitlyn. Vi was right but lost every right she had when she spoke to the sherrif that way. Well, it was her fault anyways! Alright, maybe partly but still... Oh damn it!

She left the restroom and entered the hall again. She had to go through the crowd for the third or fourth time in

that night. Blood hell.

She tried to avoid any other encounters with Jayce and it took her a while until she managed to return back to the balcony. Her heart was beating fast as she searched for Caitlyn. Thankfully, she was still where Vi had left her. The brunette had her back turned at Vi but the enforcer could tell she was crying, making her heart shatter; she was crying because of her sorry ass.

She approached the sherrif asked quietly as possible and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Caitlyn didn't push her away; that was a good sign. She placed her chin on her shoulder and then spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong!" Caitlyn sniffed, tears still rolling down her cheeks as she looked at Vi from the corner of her eye.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"What do you think Vi?"

Vi sighed "Look, I'm sorry about my outburst there... I was kinda rude but I do have feelings, ya know?"

"I guess... You had any right to shout at me" Caitlyn admitted, trying to wipe her tears away "I've been horrible towards you the entire night... I guess I wasn't expecting that outbreak"

Vi chuckled "Let's just agree we both were stupid, alright?"

Caitlyn's lips curled up in a smile and she turned her head to look at her girlfriend "Alright, my stupid girlfriend"

Vi let out a laugh and reached her hand to wipe the brunette's tears away. Oh, she was so lucky to have her. Caitlyn cared about her more than she ever dared to show. Vi leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek, making Caitlyn blush slightly. The sherrif put a lock of hair behind her ear, trying to ease her tension; she was so cute.

"I... Don't deserve this after how I treated you tonight" she muttered

"Oh, shut up!" Vi grinned and snuggled Caitlyn's neck. She could stay like this forever and intake her brunette's sweet scent. It was like a drug for her.

Suddenly, Caitlyn turned towards look over her shoulder and then turned back to Vi.

"My mother is coming over here again" she scowled

"Oh, look at all the fucks I give" Vi said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Caitlyn grinned at her before leaning in.

"Let me guess. None?"

"Bingo" Vi grinned back

"Funny, me too" Caitlyn smirked mischievously before she brought their lips together. A small noise was heard from behind, several gasps and a couple of «Elizabeth, are you alright?». Vi couldn't help but grin through the kiss and so did Caitlyn.


End file.
